Pokemon: The Final Legend
by 101stkillah
Summary: The Pokémon League is evil. Team Rocket is evil. In a darker future, both are aiming to hunt and kill Ash Ketchum, a former Pokémon champion. Can Ash reunite with old friends to counter new enemies, or will the next battle be his last? Semi-powerful Ash with aural powers and common sense. Rated T for blood, gore, violence, and language. Also a very dark story, so brace yourself.


Well guys, new darkfic here. Mind you it's not really dark in the prologue, but you should still read it. I guarantee you that it will get very violent in the coming chapters, probably to the point where I will change the rating. This might seem like a clone of every other darkfic out there, but you can only do so much. Oh, and there's only the first 251 Pokémon in this story, so I'm sorry if you don't get your Lucario or whatever.

* * *

"It is becoming hard to tell which trainers are going into hiding, and those who are being forced to disappear. The lines of the future are blurred, even for someone with a vision as powerful as mine."

_- Sabrina Natsume, former Gym Leader, 1999_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Giovanni Sakaki was in a foul mood. Even the legion of grunts that usually followed his every whim seemed to be avoiding his scornful gaze, concentrating instead on guarding the edge of the makeshift camp or erecting shabby tents before night completely fell. When Giovanni was angry, heads always rolled. The poor weather certainly did not help his dour spirits. Torrents of rain were already pouring from the darkening clouds above, drenching every soul within the storm's widening reach. This part of Kanto was known for heavy storms, he knew. Even the black traveling cloak that covered his entire head and body was soaked through. This storm seemed ominous.

In the distance to the south, Giovanni could see the gaping hulk of the Indigo Plateau, simply a black smudge of large rock extending upwards towards the rainy blanket of clouds. Soon, he would lead his army of corrupted Pokemon trainers, mercenaries, and Team Rocket members up that mighty mountain to depose the leaders in power. Until then, however, he was forced to simply be content with eying the distant landmark from the hills they were hidden in.

"Giovanni, try not to look so depressed please."

The voice caused his gaze to break away from the firelight, focusing instead on the girl that perched in front of him. She was tall and slender, flanked by two grunts who seemed to be keeping a wide berth from her. A head of beautiful blonde hair framed an even prettier face, completed with a set of baby blue eyes. The dark leader smirked.

"Anyone else who called me by name like that would be beheaded. Consider yourself quite lucky that you are my personal bodyguard Domino."

"Dark lord, or master? Do you just go by both nowadays?" she asked, smiling sweetly. The man grinned this time, emitting a rare smile. This was the only person in the world that he truly feared, and she lived to serve him. He was not fulled by her sexy frame that filled the skintight, black jumpsuit that she wore. That same body had slit the throats of children before burning down entire settlements upon his command. Agent 009, also known as Domino, was his ultimate masterpiece. She was born to kill, and he had raised her in such a manner that reflected that.

Giovanni spoke. "How are things looking?"

"Good, actually," she responded, smiling again. "The Pokemon League is becoming more desperate to end our existence, while we become more powerful by the day. The public trusts neither us, or them. Once your final wishes are complete, we will rule this region unopposed."

Giovanni nodded in approval. "The three beasts should be here soon."

Domino coughed. "With all due respect, I loathe those creatures that you created."

He shrugged. "Once we take over this region, we will not need them anymore."

They waited in the rain for five more minutes, watching as the grunts finished erecting the tents and gathered around the fire with Giovanni. A large circle of unsavory characters formed, with a slight space in the middle as though someone were going to battle. Giovanni rose from his log.

A sharp gust of wind blew his hood off, exposing burned scars and jagged tears in his old skin. He did not bother to re-correct the cloak as three shadows began to materialize in the center of the circle. The shadows solidified, forming three figures clad in hanging black robes that were also drenched with rain. Many of the grunts and mercenaries watching the scene shivered to themselves. Giovanni's three beasts were less than human. Whatever was underneath those hoods, was not even natural.

The three figures looked around, sucking in the air with labored breath and gazing at their surroundings before eying their master. Instantly, all three dropped to one knee and murmured praise.

"You called master?" asked the tallest figure, still dropped to one knee. The voice was like a high pitched shriek of a dying Pokemon, sending another shiver through the group of Team Rocket supporters.

"I did. Have you completed your mission, Red? That goes for you too, Yellow and Blue."

"No master, we have failed you. We are eternally sorry!" hissed another figure, hearing his name called.

Giovanni smiled with frustration, the folds of ancient skin positioned around his mouth crinkling in several different angles. There was a spark of dull anger flitting through a pair of slanted eyes, causing those present at the tight circle to shrink back involuntarily.

"Why did the mission fail?" he boomed. The circle of men recoiled visibly, although Domino simply smiled in subdued amusement.

It was Blue who rose first, his harried voice escaping like a punctured windbag. "The Pokemon League had many defenses guarding the item that you requested master."

"Silence!" boomed Giovanni. He waved his hand dismissively. "Did I not give you cretins special powers beyond that of a mere Pokemon trainer? In exchange for your service, I allowed you to splice your genes with the most powerful creatures on the face of this planet. Yet, you still seem to fail me at every turn."

"Master!" wheezed Yellow, also rising to her feet. The tight circle of supporters shifted and twisted slightly as she rose, her small figure also draped fully in the black robes. "It was not us who failed you. The Pokemon League lost possession of the item exactly one month ago. One of their own champion trainers defected from their ranks, taking the bell with him."

Giovanni spat a string of incomprehensible curses. "Who is this man?"

"He is just an ignorant teenager, Master." It was Red who spoke now, rising above both Blue and Yellow and removing his own hood before continuing. "After the Pokemon League began to take more desperate measures to destroy Team Rocket, this boy quit being an official champion. I have no idea why he took the bell with him, but we can make short work of him."

The dark master rubbed his chin in amusement. So it was one, simple boy that prevented him from imbuing the powers of the legendary beasts within himself. "And you say that you will make quick work of this child? He is a champion."

"Champion or not, he has marked himself for death," responded Red. "Of course, the Pokemon League is looking for anyone who decided not to side with them. He may already be on the run from their forces."

"Then we must locate him first, take the bell, and then murder him," stated Giovanni. "But I still doubt that you three alone will be able to kill this child. As a former champion, I suspect that the Pokemon League granted him powers as well. Maybe even greater than that of your own."

Red's pale, bony hands shook with fear.

"Master, we are ever grateful for the powers you have given us. Our aura shines brightly thanks to your guidance..." murmured Yellow.

Giovanni silenced her with another wave of the hand. "Cease your whining! What I gave you three is not true aura, but merely Pokemon genes spliced into your DNA. You are nothing but lab tests that will be disposed of when I rule this godforsaken region. What the champions and I posses, is something that you will never obtain."

"Yes master," whimpered Yellow.

"Prove to me that you can kill this boy. I may have use for you three yet." he ordered. "Go, now."

"We will bring back his head on a stake master. Mark my words," seethed Red. Giovanni simply nodded and waved them off, already closing his eyes in deep thought.

The three quickly murmured more praises and phrases of worship before rising, hissing as their robes dissolved slowly into the gathering darkness of night. Just as rapidly as the shadows of human beings had arrived, they melted away, eager to fulfill their new objective.

The dark lord of Team Rocket concentrated. The boy was going to die, he decided. Even if Giovanni had to pry that bell from his cold, dead hands.

* * *

Revised 9-12-13. I changed the plot again, although it is still very dark. Much more of an explanation, along with story depth, to come in Chapter 1. Feel free to submit ideas.


End file.
